No importa lo que digan
by Ukiyoe1
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo esperando al fin se atreve-Gaamatsu "Este fic participa en el Reto 'De dichos y refranes' del foro Retos Kunoichi"


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y este fic participa en el Reto 'De dichos y refranes' del foro Retos Kunoichi **

**Refrán elegido: A palabras necias, oídos sordos.**

* * *

** A palabras necias, oídos sordos**

* * *

Sabía que ella gustaba de él

Sabía que él gustaba de ella.

Pero también sabía lo que todos decían de ella, lo que todos dirían de él, lo que todos pensarían y difundirían.

Trabajaba en su oficina para liberarse del estrés que le provocaba pensar en ella. Trataba por todos los medios desconectar de todo, pero le era imposible no recordar a cada momento el instante en el que su hermana, por un descuido, le mencionó la gran atracción que tenía su, ahora, ex-alumna hacia su persona. Después de que ella se diera cuenta de su error, explicó, porque ya no había vuelta atrás, que no era una simple atracción banal, pero no le dio muchos detalles.

Eso pasó dos semanas atrás, pero aun le daba vueltas, le parecía fisicamente imposible que una persona reuniera sentimientos hacia él, aparte de las "fans" que tenía, porque así era, tenía un "club de fans".

Simplemente eran un grupo de chicas obsesionadas con él, pero de ningún modo sentirían, ninguna de ellas, lo que -por encima- le explicó Temari que sentía su ex-alumna.

Él desde un principio, sabía que le tenía mucho afecto, siempre supo que ella, por el simple hecho de elegirlo como maestro cuando todos los demás, como siempre le ocurría, se alejaron de él, con ese simple acto ya se hizo especial para él. El simple hecho de poder estar a hasta menos de un metro de él -claramente ahora con el club de fans eso había cambiado, pero ella seguía siendo la primera-, de que su simple presencia no la echara para atrás, de que pudiera estar horas con él. Sin apenas conocerlo, lo hizo en los entrenamientos.

Cuando se volvió kazekage, y ella seguía queriendo estar con él, se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía algo por ella, no supo el que era sino hasta que recordó las palabras de su tío Yashamaru.

Recordó cuando le explicó, brevemente, el significado del amor. Un sentimiento cálido que puede curar las heridas del corazón.

Él quería ser curado, quería que matsuri curara esas heridas del pasado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él quería, amaba, a Matsuri.

Pero de nuevo volvía al principio, no sería bien visto por nadie, un maestro y su alumna, el kazekage y su asistente, simplemente no podía ser bien visto. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Adelante —la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermana Temari.

— ¿Ya lo has pensado? —cabe decir que ella estuvo insistiéndole mucho desde que, por descuido, le dijo de lo que Matsuri sentía, en que él le correspondiera, y formaran una familia—. Se lo que ocurrió, y lo que dicen de ella, pero eso no debería importarte —.

Recordó el incidente por el cual empezaron a decir más cosas de Matsuri.

Ese día había mucha gente, era un evento importante en la aldea, y él iba con Matsuri, pero a causa del gran alboroto que había ella terminó tropezando, llevándolo a él también a caer en el suelo. Ella quedó encima de él, y por culpa de la caída, accidentalmente, le "besó" el cuello.

Por desgracia, para los que presenciaron esa escena no fue un accidente, y rapidamente se expandió la noticia de que ella era una aprovechada, engatusadora.

— Solo te digo una cosa —su hermana continuó hablando—, no dejes que tus oídos acepten lo que tus ojos no han visto —después de eso, simplemente salió de la oficina.

Él lo meditó unos segundos, era cierto que después de la caida se estubo disculpando durante al menos cinco minutos sin parar. Él no se molestó, un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera. Claro que eso no fue lo que el resto de personas pensaron, le dieron mucha mala fama, a la que él no hizo mucho caso, pero de tanto escuchar criticas del resto, se estaba hartando, si él hiciera público que quería algo con ella todos se escandalizarían, no sería algo bueno ni para él ni para la aldea.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella no tenía la culpa, era obvio que ella lo hizo sin querer, no tenía culpa de lo que los demás difundieran. Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a buscarla, haría caso a su hermana.

La buscó por la torre, mientras lo hacía se topó con un miembro del consejo, que le informó de que lo necesitaban para una reunión repentina.

Lo siguió hasta la sala de reuniones, al entrar vio que todos los miembros del consejo se encontraba allí y... ella también...

— Gaara-sama tenemos algo que decirle acerca de su ayudante y ex-alumna —.

— ¿Que ocurre? —respondió al miembro del consejo, presintiendo algo malo.

— Verá, como habrá notado, los comentarios sobre su ex-alumna no son muy buenos —empezó a hablar otro—, y como usted sabrá no le conviene —él asintió levemente, entendiendo por donde iba la conversación, pero no entendía a qué querían llegar—, por lo cual hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será un translado —abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miró, tenía la mirada gacha y los ojos cristalizados—, vamos a tranladarla a konoha, un translado permanente —asimiló un par de segundos la información que acababa de recibir, no, definitivamente no dejaría que la alejaran de él.

— No —respondió secamente tras unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Sabe que es lo mejor —declaró el mismo miembro de manera autoritaria.

Miró a Matsuri, que lo ahora lo miraba extrañada, pero con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, esa mirada lo conmovió, se le veía que estaba algo asustada e indefensa, como si él fuera su única salvación, de echo, lo era.

— Matsuri no se irá

— ¿Qué pretende?¿Dejarnos mal? —habló en tono más alto, y dejando un poco las formalidades a un lado, otro de ellos.

Quería dejarles claro, que tanto él como ella no tenían por qué ser un inconveniente si estaban juntos, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

— Pretendo no perder a la única persona que nunca me temió —nada más decir eso agarró a Matsuri de un brazo y , sin previo aviso, le plantó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Aunque fue tan solo un sutil roce, le produjo una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral, y un fuerte sentimiento lo inundó, se sintió cálido, muy cálido, sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla.

Escuchó como los del consejo se quejaban, y se alteraban mucho, empezaban a decir cosas de ella, pero directamente las ignoró y desapareció de allí con ella, en una nube de arena. Aparecieron en la azotea de la torre.

— Gaara-sensei... —susurró ella en estado de shock, ¿a qué vino eso de antes?— Gaara-sensei, ¿p-por qué hizo eso? —su cara estaba adornada por un leve sonrojo.

— Matsuri —se acercó a su oído—, se lo que sientes por mí —susurró de manera profunda, haciendo que ella notara dentro de su oído su abrasador aliento, poniéndola así más nerviosa de lo que de por sí estaba.

— ¿Q-Qu-.

Fue cortada por un beso, un beso de su mayor anhelo, lo que más en el mundo deseaba, de su maestro, aquel al que siempre le seguía los pasos, aquel al que desde siempre amó...

Por parte de él, se sintió extraño, nunca nadie había logrado provocar en él tales reacciones ni sentimientos, en ese mismo momento de lo único que era consciente era que sus labios en ese momento estaban junto a los de Matsuri, y que para él eran como un imán, se sentía irresistiblemente atraído por ellos, tanto de Matsuri como de sus labios.

La falta de aire hizo que aquel mágico momento acabara. Al separarse los dos se miraron a los ojos.

— Te amo Matsuri —susurró lenta y profundamente.

— No... — ella permanecía en un estado de shock, parecía estar, en su mente, meditando algo mucho—, esto no está bien... —intentó retroceder un paso, pero fue cuando se percató de que él la tenía firmemente agarrada por los brazos—, esto no le beneficia, y-ya ha oído lo q-que dicen de mí —sus ojos estaba llorosos, aunque realmente lo deseara, él estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande, de echo, estaba segura de que ya estaba en problemas con el consejo, todo por su culpa.

— Se que lo que dicen de tí es mentira, además... __A palabras necias, oídos sordos__ —susurró lo último para después volver a besarla, con todo el resentimiento que guardó por años, abrazandola por la cintura y notando como ella le correspondía, lo rodeaba por el cuello y empezaba a jugar con su rogizo pelo.

Definitivanente había entendido que lo que los demás opinan no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que uno piense, lo que uno sienta.

— Te amo —susurraron a la vez.

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
